Home for the Holidays
by Seito
Summary: Shonen ai, Royed “Relax, Fullmetal,” Roy reassured one more time. “Nothing is going to wrong..... Unless we run out of gas first…” R


**Home for the Holidays**

--------------------------------

"Neechan! Neechan!"

Two boys dashed into the room, practically tackling the older girl. -Thud-

"Ittai yo…" muttered the girl, groaning at her new set of bruises. She pushed her glasses back in place and fixed her Santa hat. "Why are you two here?" she asked, picking herself off the floor.

The blond hair boy bounced excitedly. "You promised us a story!"

The other boy had a look on indifference on his face. "Dobe," he called the other boy. The blond just shot a glare at him.

The girl sweatdropped. She didn't need the two of them fighting right now. Best just give them what they want. "Calm down you two. I have the prefect story. I just finished writing it." The girl smiled and opened up a book.

She was about to start reading when a voice interrupted her. "Seito… what the hell are you doing?"

Seito looked to see Seika standing, glaring at her with a look that said 'you're up to something… tell me now!' Seito merely smile. "Nothing Seika. Just reading a story. Don't worry you're not in it… yet."

Seika paled greatly. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to hate this?"

Seito just laughed. "You always do Seika." She motioned the two boys to take a seat on the ground. "Now I do believe our story start two weeks before Christmas in a small village in the far east of the country of Amestris."

---------------------------

**Prologue: And so it begins**

---------------------------

Ed wanted to hit his head against the wall. This was not happening to him. Ed suppressed the urge to let out a frustrated scream. He was being held in custody by the military police for the semi accidental destruction of half of the eastern side of town. Even though Ed had repaired all the buildings and apologized profoundly, the police still found it as a necessary to hold him until his commanding office came to pick him up and escort Ed back to Central where hopefully he wouldn't destroy anymore towns along the way. So right now, Ed was stuck, in a five by five cell miserable for the past two days.

Ed wanted to hit his head against the wall. It wasn't his fault that the alchemist he was trying to talk to decided to go crazy and unleash about two hundred bombs into the town and a couple of chimeras loose. They should be lucky that not only Ed stop all chimeras and bombs, but also only the east side of the town was destroyed and not the entire town.

"Always getting into trouble aren't you Fullmetal?"

Ed glared at the voice. Great the last person he wanted to see was finally here. "Took you long enough. And it's not my fault!"

Roy smirked as he opened the jail door. "Is that the thanks I get for coming all the way out here to get you?" Ed glared back.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang!" said a young police officer heading towards them. "I'm surprised that you're here!"

Roy turned his attention towards the officer. His eyebrow rose slightly at the statement. "Your superior said that I was to come to escort Fullmetal back to Central. Did I hear wrong when he called me, yelling into my ear?"

"Ah," said the office, slightly taken aback. "Well usually in these situations, the commanding officer doesn't even bother to come themselves, usually too busy with paperwork or something, and just send another subordinate," said the officer sheepishly.

Roy chuckled slightly. "This way Fullmetal. It best we get going."

Ed just increases his glare. He knew the real reason why the Colonel came instead of sending someone like First Lieutenant Hawkeye or Second Lieutenant Havoc. The Flame Alchemist probably just wanted to get out his paperwork. Ed paused for a moment to pity whoever got stuck doing the Colonel's paperwork.

------------------

Back at Central

-----------------

Riza walked briskly down the empty hallways in Central. She carried a stack of paperwork with her.

"Ah, First Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza stopped and looked towards the source of the voice. It was Major Arms. Major Arms was a well mild man. He was usually very calm and collected about doing his job. It was probably the only reason why he had been able handle dealing with his commanding officer after all these years.

"Another load of paperwork I see. Second Lieutenant Havoc just finished delivering the rest this morning," mused Arms.

Riza gave a small smile. "Yes this is the last of it. I thought I come and deliver it myself instead of making Havoc do it."

Arms chuckled nervously. "Just be careful going in there. The Major General isn't in a good mood right now."

Riza shot him a questioning look. "I've never met the Major General before. Is she really as bad as everyone says?"

Arms scratched his head and let another nervous laugh. "Oh she can be as bad as the rumors say…" Arms paled a little at the thought of it. "But really, she's not that bad once you get to know her a little. You know, I can take that in you know if you don't want to."

Riza shook her head. "No I'll take it in." She continued her way down the hallway and opened the door the Major General's department. The entire office had stacks and stacks of paperwork everywhere. Riza couldn't even see where the Major General was sitting. "Major General?" Riza called out.

"What?" A cold female voice snapped back from a pile of paper.

Riza didn't falter. "The last of the paperwork madam."

A string of curses were heard from behind the pile of papers. "Just hand it here," said Major General, stepping out from behind the piles of paper.

Riza let out a gasp as she came face to face to a look alike of Roy. "Colonel Mustang?" she squeaked.

Major General Rayna Mustang blinked. Well that was one she had heard in along time.

------------------------

Meanwhile, Ed was practically pouting as he stared out the window while Roy droved along the snowy road. There was cold chill in the air. Snowfall was seemingly light. The town had disappeared into the horizon nearly two hours ago.

"Really, stop pouting Fullmetal. We'll be back in Central by tomorrow evening," said Roy.

"I am not pouting," Ed shot back.

Roy chuckled. Teasing Edward was always his favorite pastime. It was a shame that the boy didn't understand why he did it. His chuckle became louder as he saw Ed glaring at him.

"Relax, Fullmetal," Roy reassured one more time. "Nothing is going to wrong."

No sooner had those words left Roy's mouth; the engine began to sputter and came to a halt. Ed turned around, eyes widening in shock. Roy looked at the gas meter. "Unless we run out of gas first…"

------------------------

Mesa no own FMA

And yes the beginning was my author's note…. Like it? I wanted to try something different for once. If you guys don't like it, just say the word, and I'll stop. And yes this is a little late with very little editing time (So it'll be edit later). And yes I know it's short. It's a prologue. Leave me alone, let me enjoy my Christmas. Yeah it'll take awhile but this should be updated pretty quickly (though I'm not making any promises) and should be only a couple chapters long. –smiles- So yeah my second Christmas present to you guys. Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

**Please Review! **


End file.
